


I choose you

by KnottyCricket



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Going through a rough patch, Jon and Dany are married, Jon is an MMA fighter, Lover's Quarrel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: Jon is an MMA fighter, married to Dany. They are going through hard times financially and maritally. He desires to make her happy, she prefers to frustrate his attempts. Will this few months of marriage last?





	I choose you

At the stroke of noon, Jon stepped out of the cardio section to drink water.

 

‘Snow!’ Coach Thorne called from his office.

Still drinking from the water bottle, he turned towards the voice and lowered the bottle from his lips. He regarded the sparsely-haired, heavyset man with attention.

Thorns gesticulated a 'come over' hand.

‘I just got off the phone with one of my guys and we’ve found a fight, a real fight. The fight that you’ve wanted, the fight we’ve been  
waiting for.’

‘The Tanner fight?’ Jon quizzed.

‘Yes. And it’s legal.’

‘When?’

‘Two weeks from today, at Harrenhal Athletic Club.' He scratched his head and made a quick mental calculation. 'On a Wednesday?' Thorne's lips took a downward dive when he darted him a pitying glance. 'Thursday.' He corrected. Jon inclined his head to his right in acknowledgement. Thorne continued. ' It's a Westerland-Reach Divisional Tournament. I’ve convinced the tournament scouts to come and watch you at your next fight. If you convince them, then you’re in.’

‘That’s it?’

‘Yes.’

Jon gasped in relief.

‘Don’t mess this up. It can’t be like that Ramsey fight.’

He lowered his gaze to the ground and for a moment the scene where he heads the referee in cheekbone for stopping the fight he was clearly loosing flashed across his mind.

‘It won’t.’ Jon affirmed.

‘Ollie!’ Thorne yelled.

‘Yes, coach.’ The teen boy answered.

‘Buy me lunch at Bessie’s.’ He removed his wallet from his trouser back pocket and handed him some money, ‘Here.'

‘The usual, coach?’ Ollie guessed.

‘Yes, but with extra sauce.’

The boy sped off.

 

Thorne arose from his chair to exit his office, Jon followed him.

Punching, grunting, whamming, heaving and kicking sounds floated around them. The air smelled manly. The streaming sunlight from the open shutters glinted steely surfaces.

'I want to introduce you to a new style of blocking.' Thorne began. 'Put your gloves on.'

Jon left to do that. Thorne from where he stood, yelled, 'cleared the ring'.

‘Hey Orell!’

‘Yes, coach.’ Orell responded.

‘Come!’ He said, moving to enter the ring. 

By then, Jon had tied his gloves and entered the ring. He wore his serious face and bounced on his feet, ready to attack.

‘I want you to spar with him.’ He told Orell.

‘Uh… Like… Spar with him?’ Orell inquired worriedly.

Sensing his apprehension towards fighting him because Jon's very intense way of fighting, so Thorne assured him. ‘‘Don’t worry, he won’t be hitting or kicking anything.’

‘Alright.’ Orell sniggered.

‘Wait! I’m not going to be hitting anything?’ Jon inquired.

‘You won’t hit nothing. You’ll work on your defense. Wear a head gear.’ Orell smiled at the opportunity to be able hit him freely without retaliation. He never liked him from the first day.

 

‘Fight!’ Thorne hollered.

The men circled each other. Orell promptly walked into a blazing roundhouse kick, Jon blocked it. Orell leaped into an air punch, it nearly met Jon’s face. He then launches into a series of quick face and shoulder jabs, Jon blocked some of them and retreated till he reached the ropes. Orell wrapped his arms around Jon’s head and held him up so as to thrust wicked knee shots into the his ribs, but Jon immediately pushed him hard and moved to grab his waist to lift and throw him down; he succeeded. They were at it for a while, but stopped at intervals to take corrections from Thorne. Later, Jon trained with heavy bags, worked on strength and weight training equipment.

 

By 6:00pm, Jon left the sports center. He ran into his bestie, Samwell at the entrance into a grocery store.

‘Hey man!’ Jon thrilled.

‘Jon!’ He grinned, shaking his hand in a bromance way.

‘I tried reaching you this morning. Where the hell did you keep your phone?’

‘Forgot it at home. Sorry man.’

‘It’s alright. What’s up? You look particularly cheerful today.'

‘I finally got the chance to fight in the WRDT.’

‘No shit! Congrats.’ He said patting him on the shoulder.

‘Yeah.’

‘This should calm things with Dany then.’

‘I don’t know man. It’s like, nothing I do satisfies her.’

‘Give her time.’

‘I am. But, I fear she might no longer be in love with me.’

‘C’mon! Don’t say that! She does. Tell you what, yeah. Get her a present right now. Give it to her as you break the good news.’

‘Do you think it'll help?’

‘It should. Women love that sort of stuff.’

‘Dany isn’t like most women, if you haven’t noticed.’

‘Yeah. But, just try anyway.'

 

They purchased some groceries, went to a nearby gift shop and with Sam’s help he selected a gift for Dany; it was pricey for Jon’s level of income, but he bought it anyways. They walked towards the side of the road to get a cab.’

‘Have you check your bets lately?’

‘Aww man. I forgot about that. I should have some wins.’

They walked over to the bet shop on the other side of the road.

Jon and Sam sometimes placed bets over football matches, as both were diehard fans of the game.

‘Again! Jon, you are one lucky dude.’ One of the familiar faces said to Jon.

Jon smiled lightly. Sam was lucky as well. ‘Yes! Woohoo!! Finally, I won something after all these weeks of losing. We should celebrate.’ Sam beamed.

‘Yeah. Another time. We can’t stay late today. Our wives are expecting us.’

‘Right, right, right.’

 

The cab man dropped Sam first and then Jon, twenty minutes later. He reached his doorsteps with two full grocery bags in each hand and a lighter bag; his sports bag hung over his chest. He placed all that he held in one hand and with the other free hand, he fetched his key in his pocket. When he opened the door, the barks of his white chihuahua welcomed him.

 

He closed the door, ‘Hey boy!’ He called, smiling to the dog. He carefully walked over the super-excited dog to the parlor table to drop the items in his hands, before kneeling to pet it.

‘Hey Ghost, where’s Dany?

The dog barked towards the road to their room.

‘Okay. You wait here. Have you eaten? Let me get you some food.’

The dog barked excitedly and wagged its tail.

He laid Ghost’s plate on the floor and went back to the parlor to get his gift to her.

Dany was seated and attending to her face on the mirror, when Jon’s happy voice sounded from their room door.

‘Honey!’

‘You’re back?’ She acknowledged flatly.

‘Yes, my love.’ He walked towards her to plant a small kiss on her cheek. ‘Gods! You smell so good.’

‘What’s behind your back?’

‘Something I got you.’

‘Mm.’

‘I’ve got good news, Dany. I was granted a chance to fight at WRDT.’

Dany looked up from her eye shadow palette to meet his gaze in the mirror. ‘That’s very good to hear.’ She remarked dryly.

Jon’s smile collapsed slightly. ‘Here you go.’ He said, handing her the present to her. 

Dany smiled as she received it. After unraveling the gift, she gasped in astonishment. ‘A pair of ruby earrings!?’ She stood to peck him on the cheek. She let out a long excited moan, ‘Oh! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I needed this.’ With that she tiptoed to kiss him on the lips. They kissed passionately, Jon latched his big hands to her round bum to push her to his arousal. She wanted to withdraw when she felt his member, but the force of the kiss wouldn’t let her. She had to violently push his chest with her hands before he stopped.

‘Stop!’ Her eyebrows puckered. ‘What is this one now?’ She quizzed irritatedly, before hissing.

Jon wore one of his dumbfounded looks.

‘Anyways Jon, I’m going out tonight.’

Jon shook his head to bring himself back to earth. ‘What?’

‘One of the girls is having an after party for her birthday.’

‘Who?’

‘Ros.’

‘I thought that was what you went for last weekend?’

‘No!’ Dany grimaced. ‘Do you have memory loss or something? I told you it was for the other thing?’

‘What other thing?’ Jon was getting angry now.

‘What is this? An interrogation?’

‘Baby, you know how I feel about you hanging out with those girls. Ros is a stripper for god’s sake.’

‘So?’ Dany quizzed sarcastically.

Jon looked away from her to grit his teeth, he was trying to suppress his anger.

Dany brushed past him. Jon stood there for a beat before he moved to the bed to discard his shirt and jeans. He had just loosened the tie on his hair when Dany stepped out from the closet.

‘What are you wearing?’ Jon demanded angrily.

‘A dress.’ Dany chortled unsurely. ‘Excuse me.’ She said to Jon, who stood in the way of where she dropped her heels. She bent low to grab them. Her butt stuck out invitingly and her thighs stretched nicely.

‘You can’t wear this!?’

‘Why not?’

‘The dress is too short! And you are a married woman!’

‘Look Jon, I don’t have time for this. My ride will be here any moment.’

Jon had an idea. He slapped her ass.

Dany gasped and turned to slap him.

He tapped the side of his cheek she hit, licked his lips and chuckled. ‘That turned you on, did it not?’

Dany gulped.

‘I bet you are already wet down there.’ He simpered.

She tried to move away from him, but he caught her arm. ‘Let go of me!’ 

….. 

p


End file.
